


We all heal eventually

by Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Love, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead
Summary: Explores Hermione and Draco's grief and healing.Head the tags, this could be triggering.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	We all heal eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning, this is about miscarriage and could be triggering.
> 
> This is for my wonderful friend Daisy who suffered a miscarriage a couple of years ago but just safely delivered twins. This story is very hoppy, but it's meant to be like that, it's basically written off what I found din our old journals, it was a hectic time and grief clouds memories.
> 
> I how you enjoy, leave a kudos or a comment if you want.

February

“Hermione, love I’m home,” Draco calls as he exits the floo.

“In our room,” Hermione calls back, a small waver in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asks seeing his wife curled up in a tight ball on the bed.

“Nothing, just cramps. It's just that time of the month again,” Hermione says looking at Draco, unshed tears in her eyes.

“Don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?” Draco sits on the bed pulling Hermione into his arms.

“I can’t stop thinking about….” Hermione starts before choking on her words, but both know what goes unsaid.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s going to be ok.” Draco sits on the bed, pulling Hermione into his arms, kissing the top of her head. Heart aching for his wife and the trauma she had experienced. 

“But what if it’s not ok, what if, what if I can’t-” Hermione starts.

“Don’t, don’t think like that. I promise everything will be alright. I promise,” Draco says, holding Hermione closer as she cries. His tears barely contained.

April

Music played through the car stereo, but no one was listening to it. Draco looks over at Hermione who was looking out the window at the rolling fields they passed. They had decided to drive across France last year, when Hermione had just found out she was pregnant. But this trip was missing the person they were going on it for. Soon they would have been six months. Both Hermione and Draco visited France for the first time when they were six months old, and they wanted to keep the tradition going. The trip was meant to be to find closure, but all it had done so far was reopen barely closed wounds. 

“It’s really pretty,” Hermione says quietly, hand covering her flat stomach. This was the most she had said the entire trip.

“It is,” Draco agrees, reaching over to take her hand. They twine their fingers together, he gives a reassuring squeeze. They were taking their time to heal, but they were healing.

August, the year prior 

The Medi Witches had asked Draco to stay in the waiting area after Hermione started to bleed. They had come in for a check up today since Hermione had been getting cramps and feeling phantom pains. They said everything was fine and it was just false contractions. Then she collapsed and let out a blood curdling scream. They rushed her into emergency and took Draco outside.

“Hey, mate she’s going to be ok, she always is,” Potter’s voice drags him back to the present. Hermione’s scream was still playing in his head.

“I know she’ll be ok, I’m worried about our baby,” Draco says, trying to be cold but instead it comes out as weak as he feels.

“Mister Malfoy,” calls a Healer, interrupting whatever Harry was going to say.

“Yes,” Draco says, taking a breath.

“Miss Granger is fine, but we lost the baby. I’m so sorry. They did everything they could,” The Healer says solemnly. It takes a moment for it to sink in but as soon as it does Draco falls to his knees and cries, not caring who could see.

July

“What if I can never carry a baby? What if I’m too damaged? Too broken?” Hermione cries, Draco tightens his arms around her.

“You are not broken Hermione. And I know we want kids but we can always adopt. And know I’ll never love you any less, no matter what,” Draco says, holding his wife as tight as possible. Never wanting to let go as she cries.

December

“Draco,” Hermione says, walking into Draco’s study.

“Yes, love. Is everything alright?” Draco asks standing up.

“I want to try again,” Hermione says, raising onto her toes to kiss Draco.

“You do?” Draco’s eye light at the suggestion.

“Yeah, I want a baby,” Hermione says, brushing her lips over Draco’s again. He kisses back passionately,  apparating them to their bedroom. 

July, the next year

“Here are your bundles of joy,” the Healer says passing the two swaddled babies into Hermione’s arms. “They are preemies but they’re perfectly healthy.”

“They’re so small,” Draco says, looking at the twins. A girl with tiny blond ringlets and brown eyes, and a boy with a small tuft of brown hair and grey eyes.

“And they ours,” Hermione responded with a smile.

“Once we name them you can go to sleep, love. You look exhausted,” Draco says, kissing each baby fondly on the nose.

“Diana and Aries,” Hermione suggests.

“Beautiful, now go to sleep love,” Draco picks up the twins to show them off to the horde of Weasley’s outside. “I love you so much.” he kisses Hermione softly as he leaves.

“Love you too. All of you,” Hermione responds as she falls asleep.

  
  



End file.
